


日在汉东《窗口番外》

by ducati



Category: SL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducati/pseuds/ducati





	日在汉东《窗口番外》

“希望孙连城个混蛋干点人事！”李达康气呼呼的穿上皮鞋，告诉杏枝自己走了。

　　省委书记的秘书突然打来电话告诉李达康沙书记马上就要去光明区XF局了，请您也过去吧。

　　李达康飞快的收拾一下自己，窜上车就去，他不知道沙瑞金为什么突然跑到了XF局，但是他知道九成九是因为那个混蛋窗口。孙连城到底改没改啊？

　　进门就知道了，李达康全身的力气都卸了下来，真行啊孙连城，这么长时间你就把我的话当成耳边风！他捏着手机，想给孙连城打电话，叫他滚过来看看自己干的好事！

　　还没拨号就听到熟悉的声音：达康同志~

　　前面窗口伸出一只手摆来摆去，那爪子太严肃了，没有那把声音李达康也知道这不就是沙瑞金吗！　　

　　原本两个人还是“心中不悦的省委书记略微挤兑一下市委书记”的局面，可是从李达康那句“你别心疼我”开始，这一天注定会发生一些事情，走向不可，不对，是很难收拾。

　　沙瑞金怎么也想不到李达康会这么说，他觉得李达康就算示弱也不会……等下，他看着对方弯腰半蹲把那张脸凑在窗口跟自己碎碎念疯狂言语抽打孙连城的样子，李达康他，大概没觉得那句话是示弱吧？

　　毫不夸张的说，沙书记瞬间自带背景：全是花。

　　开心，于是沙书记趁着李达康放话一定会好好修理孙连城的时候给白秘书发了个短信，他要和李达康书记长谈，不希望别人打扰也不希望有什么记录，让他看看监控器关上没有。

　　“关了。”小白的回复很简洁，沙瑞金满意的打开了办公窗口门：进来吧达康同志。说完，借着李达康进门的时候，沙书记把自己的外套放在了窗口的那个半月洞那里，将最近的光源堵上了。

　　李达康进来就就发现这里面光线不好啊：“沙书记，咱们出去谈吧，这里头光线太差了。”

　　沙瑞金把门反锁，然后慢慢走向一脸愕然的李达康，在对方见了鬼的目光中抱住他：“自从上次你在我家写完那篇文章之后，我们就没见过面吧。”声音里简直无限委屈，李达康作为资深颜狗，可耻的、毫不犹豫的屈服于卖可怜的省委书记。

　　他拍拍对方的后背，有点僵硬，沙瑞金心想一看就知道平时不怎么安慰人。李达康拍着对方的肩膀惆搜肠刮肚的找了点词来说：这不是工作忙嘛，那个，也不好总见面。

　　这话太假了，沙瑞金心道当初知道睡了我能涨GDP的时候不知道是谁半夜拎着酒瓶杀到我家要和我困觉还一困几次不肯放手现在就这么说我就知道你这是把我忘在脑后了。

　　沙书记用了针对李达康的必杀技，把头埋在李达康肩膀上：达康，这就是你不对了，你不是说要为汉东、京州的GDP负责吗？咱们一个多月没见面了，影响GDP怎么办？

　　李达康觉得哪里不对但是还觉得颇有道理，他看着沙瑞金在阴暗的光影中还闪闪发亮的眼神，心里一紧：你不是想……要。

　　“达康你答应了！”沙瑞金书记瞬间站直把人按在他之前坐着的椅子上，开始扒衣服。李达康吓坏了：疯了吧你，这什么地方！

　　沙书记很自然的扒下了李达康的外套，笑着告诉他：孙连城改造不好的窗口啊。

　　“我让小白把监控关了，门也关了，他和你的秘书守在外面，”沙瑞金灵活的手指解开了李达康的衬衣扣：“别担心，我都处理好了。”

　　灵活的手指已经将李达康的衬衣全部解开，摸上了李书记的胸口，沙瑞金让人跨坐在自己腿上，亲上了脖子：冷吗？

　　李达康懒得搭理他，扒都扒了才问冷吗，啧！

　　沙瑞金看他一脸不高兴，又笑着吻上了脖子上的痣，手指勾开腰带摸了进去：抱歉，什么都没带只能让你自产自销了。

　　李达康翻了个白眼，搂住沙瑞金的脖子在肩胛骨那个恶狠狠的、下口不算很重的咬了下去，随之被老沙伺候的射了出来。

　　他只有慢慢喘息的劲儿，可是显然这场情事还没结束，沙瑞金手上的白浊液体都被他抹在了自己的身体里，不得不说这感觉和平时在床上完全不一样。

　　李达康全身紧绷，沙瑞金不得不揉捏他的屁股：麻烦你放松一些，这都是为了GDP啊达康！

　　“你就记得这一句是吧！”李达康气的想咬人，可算是他说过这句话，现在沙瑞金抓着不放。他还不敢正常声音，只能憋着气说话，可恶！

　　终于做好了扩张和润滑，沙书记将李达康夹起来慢慢进入他的身体，感受了一下，嗯，聊胜于无吧。

　　揉着李达康的腰让他自己动，沙瑞金靠着柜台，看着他的达康同志按着自己肩膀却怎么动都不得要领，脸色通红，眼角也红了，似乎要落泪。

　　哎呀，不能真的把人弄哭，一会还打算带着老李去大风厂一起见见老头呢，可是沙瑞金简直想把这个人揉进身体里，后悔了，何必安排后面的日程呢，该缓一缓的。

　　他开始帮助李达康调整角度，然后看着这个人被自己艹的抓紧了沙瑞金的肩膀，断断续续伴随着呻吟：我……我不行了，你快点、快！

　　沙瑞金一向尊重李达康的意见，于是他加快速度，看着李达康咬住自己的衬衣，鼻息加重不肯出声。

　　得到了一个“忍住不出声的李达康”*1，沙瑞金谈起了如何对付干部，告诉李达康少骂人，注意自己的风评影响，然后靠在李达康的耳边，轻咬他的耳垂：“我支持你。”

　　一脸痛苦又显得很舒服的李达康被这句话刺激发抖，倒在了沙瑞金怀里，“低音炮要命”，这就是李达康最后得出的结论。  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
